Beauty and the Beast
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Kisah disney Beauty and the Beast with Namjoon and Seokjin. Namjin. adaptasi dari film Beauty and the Beast 2017. with Minyoon Taekook and J-Hope.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and The Beast

.

.

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **Namjin**

 **.**

 **Minyoon Taekook Jhope**

 **.**

 **.**

 **adaptasi dari film Beauty and The Beast 2017. Namun akan lumayan berbeda.**

 **.**

 **Shin-KiNas .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** emua terlihat diam menunduk saat pria tinggi dengan jubah emas dan sepatu hitam mengkilat itu membanting piring berwarna emas dengan keras. Wajahnya mengeras dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat, memandangi kaca jendela besar yang kini berselimut air hujan itu dengan mata tajam sarat akan amarah yang besar.

"Jimin, bawa kepalanya kemari. Malam ini juga." Yang di panggil memelototkan matanya, meneguk susah payah air liurnya. "Kau dan Taehyung bergerak cepat, atau kepala kalian yang ku penggal. Bawa kepalanya, buang tubuhnya ke jurang Timur. Cepat!" bentaknya seraya meninju meja kecil di samping singgasanya.

"Yes My Lord." Setelah membungkukan badan, kedua Jenderal perang itu bergerak pergi menjauh dengan meremas pedang mereka. Berjalan tegap penuh wibawa seakan perintah sang Pangeran dapat mereka dengan laksanakan dengan baik. beberapa prajurit yang mereka lewati segera mengikuti kedua Jenderal perang utama Kerajaan Luxa menuju ruang di ujung timur. Dimana mereka akan mengambil senjata dan mengeluarkan kuda perang mereka pagi ini.

"Aku akan mengambil tehmu." Pria dengan baju merah panjang hingga lututnya itu membungkuk pamit, mengisyaratkan seluruh pegaiwainya keluar dari ruang Kerajaan utama. Suhu di luar dan di dalam istana berbanding terbalik, dimana hujan yang mengguyur pasti akan terasa dingin dan di dalam ruangan terasa begitu panas dan menyesakkan dada. Min Yoongi atau Sang penasehat kerajaan merangkap menjadi Kepala Pelayan itu tahu seluruh pembantu kerajaan itu menegang, percaya jika pakaian rangkap mereka telah basah oleh bulir keringat.

"Siapapun yang mengambil miliku harus lenyap." Suaranya masih berat akan amarah "Hoseok, ikut aku, kita buat rencana perang. Luxa tak boleh kalah, pilihannya mereka mati kubunuh atau mereka mereka memohon agar aku membunuh mereka."

Hoseok menegakkan badannya, meletakkan telapak tangan pada dada kirinya, membungkuk dengan cepat "Yes My Prince." Tak ada yang bisa membantah Pangeran jika amarah yang mengusainya. Atau kau bisa terpisah dari tubuhmu dalam sekejap.

.

.

"Bangun Jungkookie." Yoongi menepuk pelan pipi tembam yang dengan nyamannya bersender pada paha kecilnya. Sedikit tersenyum saat bocah itu hanya bergumam lalu merubah posisinya. "Bangun sayang. waktunya makan siang."

 _Eunghh_ yang di panggil masih terus menutup rapat matanya, justru lebih memilih menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan meletakkan tangan kanan pada bawah kepalanya lalu tangan kirinya memeluk paha yang ia jadikan bantal. Jika harus memilih Sang Penasehat tak mau membangunkan bocah sebelas tahun itu. Jungkook terlalu menggemaskan jika tertidur.

"Bangun atau ku jadikan kelincimu kuda perangku." Suara berat itu membuatnya terlonjak terbangun, terduduk lalu dengan mata sayunya yang sedikit bengkak itu mencari sumber suara. Tepat dugaannya, lelaki dengan jubah perang itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur, di sebuah taman bunga yang ia dan Yoongi rangkai selama beberapa tahun itu.

"Hyung." Rengeknya pada Yoongi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, akibat kaget dan membayangkan kedua kelincinya, Cooky dan Shooky akan di tunggangi Taehyung dan berlari di tengah-tengah perang dengan tubuh terluka.

Yoongi hampir saja gelagapan saat anak kesayangannya itu hendak menangis, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Taehyung yang kini memberikan senyum kotaknya dengan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Diamlah Tae, atau kau kujadikan santapan kelinci."

"Aku dimakan oleh kelinci seperti dia? Yang ada aku yang akan memakannya Hyun." Alisnya naik turun dengan gelak tawa yang keras, bahagia mengerjai Jungkook kecil yang kembali menggenang air matanya.

"Hyung~"

"Diam Taehyung atau aku benar-benar akan mencincangmu." Suara dingin itu sukses membungkam Taehyung, Jimin yang sudah duduk di depan kekasihnya ingin rasanya meledakan tawa melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang sungguh menggelikan, melirik Jungkook dan mengajak si kecil berhigh five karena sukses membuat Taehyung ciut. Tiga orang dewasa itu sukses di buat gemas oleh kikikan Jungkook yang menampilkan giig kelincinya, termasuk Taehyung, senyumnya tanpa sadar tercipta saat melihat Jungkook saat ini.

"Baik Pangeran cilik, saatnya makan. Namjoon menunggumu."

"Baik Jenderal." Jungkook tertawa saat Jimin menggendongnya masuk menuju istana, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

Jungkook menengguk habis sup tomatnya, menjilat sisa sup yang tertempel pada bibirnya. Melirik Namjoon dengan mata kecilnya yang sedari tadi terus diam dan memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Mereka tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, tak tiap waktu mereka akan makan bersama. Namjoon adalah anak dari Kakak Ibunya yang merawatnya dari kecil. Membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam istana besar ini dulu dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Keluarganya mati terbantai, dan Namjoon menjadi pahlawannya saat ia hanya dapat menangis dengan luka di tangan dan pelipisnya.

"Pergilah ke ruang baca, gurumu sudah menunggu disana."

"Apakah Pangeran juga akan mengajariku?" cicitnya, merasa rindu dengan sosok Namjoon. Sang penguasa Negeri barulah pulang dua hari yang lalu setelah melululantahkan negeri seberang, itu yang Jungkook dengar dari Pelayan di kamarnya.

"Tidak. Aku banyak urusan-"

"Pangeran ada wanita keriput mencari Pangeran." Namjoon memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya, hingga mata hitamnya terbuka, menyorotkan sinar amarah yang membuncah.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu jika aku di meja makan!" tangan besarnya menggebrak meja kaca di debannya. Membuat lilin dan beberapa mangkuk terloncat, tentu membuat si kecil meringkukan badan ketakutan. Bisa saja ia menangis sekarang, namun menangis menjadi hal yang menakutkan jika di depan pemilik tunggal Negeri Luxa.

"D-dia tak mau keluar Pangeran. Pra-prajurit sudah menyeretnya. T-tapi tak ta-u bagaimana i-ia bisa masuk kembali." Ucapnya menunduk, bulir keringatnya menetes deras, memejamkan mata berdoa semoga lehernya baik-baik saja. Doanya semakin cepat saat ia mendengar decitan kursi bergeser, suara gema sepatu Pangeran terdengar keras dan menakutkan, itu yang sang pelayan rasakan.

"Aku akan menggantungmu setelah ini." Tidak ada bentakan, justru suara rendah Namjoon terdengar menyeramkan saat berjalan melewatinya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata kecil snag Pangeran cilik yang kini berjalan ke arahnya lalu menepuk pelan pipinya. Yang ia rasa, simpati dari Jungkook justru mengoloknya, menandakan salam perpisahan baginya.

Jungkook melangkah kecil mengikuti Namjoon, menginjakkan kaki kecilnya pada ruangan penuh dengan terangnya lilin yang menggantung indah. Disana ada Yoongi Hoseok Jimin dan Taehyung yang berdiri membelakanginya. Merasa penasaran, ia berjalan terus mendekat hingga bersembunyi di balik kaki Taehyung yang berlonjak kaget.

"Siapa kau?" suaranya berat terdengar angkuh menatap wanita yang tak terlihat tua, namun memiliki wajah keriput menyeramkan tengah tersimpuh di bawahnya.

"Hamba meminta kemurahan hati Pangeran. Berilah hamba kepingan emas dan semangkuk nasi." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, Jungkook bergidik ngeri semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju Taehyung.

"Heuh siapa kau berani meminta emasku? Apa imbalan yang akan kau berikan?" terlihat bodoh memang meminta imbalan pada wanita lusuh di bawahnya, namun Namjoon bukanlah seorang Pangeran baik hati yang akan memberikan apapun untuk rakyatnya. Ia hanya akan melihat pada siapa yang memiliki kekuatan, bukan kepada manusia lemah buruk rupa di bawahnya.

"Se-setangkai mawar. Ha-hamba hanya memiliki ini Tuan."

"Bedebah tak berguna. Keluar dari istanaku!" Yoongi hendak melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat wajah Namjoon memerah marah.

"Ka-kalau begitu semangkuk nasi Pangeran. Ha-hamba lapar." Namjoon semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Setetes airpun tak akan ku berikan padamu. Pergi dan tinggalkan lantaiku."

"Kau dan segala kesombongan dan hatimu yang hitam Pangeran." Wanita dengan kulit mengkerut itu berdiri masih dengan menggenggam mawar merahnya yang mekar. Membuat seluruh mata yang melihat membola.

Seluruh prajurit bersiaga saat wanita itu menurunkun tudungnya, menatap Namjoon dengan garang. Kantung matanya terlihat hitam menyeramkan. Tak ada yang bergerak karena mereka terlalu bingung saat wanita itu memancarkan cahanya yang menyilaukan.

"Aku adalah kekasih dari jenderal yang kau penggal kepalanya." Sinarnya semakin menyilaukan, wanita itu kini melayang dengan cahaya keemasan "Akulah kekasih dari lelaki yang kau tuduh mencuri berlianmu Kim Namjoon." Suaranya menggetarkan seluruh bangunan istana, hingga tubuh itu kini berubah menjadi wanita cantik dengan rambut tergerai indah dan gaun panjang berwarna biru yang menjuntai "Bukan kekasihku Namjoon. Kau dibutakan oleh amarah dan keegoisanmu. Kau tak mengenal cinta Kim Namjoon."

Semua bergetar menyaksikan bagaimana wanita dengan rupa cantik itu memiliki aura anggun dan menyeramkan sekaligus. Bahkan beberapa pelayan dan prajurit sudah lari terbirit-birit. Jimin bergerak mendekati Yoongi, menggenggam tangan putih itu yang kini bergetar hebat, Jungkook bahkan tak berani membuka matanya, memilih memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, sementara Hoseok terus menatap wanita itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

Namjoon merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Bahkan menggerakan jarinya pun ia tak mampu. Hingga kakinya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya, ia terjatuh menumpukan badannya pada lutut. Tertunduk bagaikan tahanan tak berdaya.

"Kau dengan segala keburukanmu, akan menyelimuti tubuhmu Namjoon. Mereka akan membencimu, menjauhimu, dan mereka akan meninggalkanmu. Semua istana, negara, emas, berlian yang kau miliki akan terkubur bersama duniamu. Kau, Kim Namjoon, akan ku kutuk kau hingga kau mengerti akan sebuah cinta. Inilah balas dendamku."

Semuanya menjadi terang, sang Pangeran merasakan tubuhnya terbelah, badannya terasa panas, seakan api besar tengah membakarnya hidup-hidup. Teriakan meraung memenuhi isi istana, teriakan penuh kesakitan. Ujung-ujung kukunya mencuat hitam tajam, siap untuk mencakar dan mengoyak siapapun, bulu-bulu panjang mulai tumbuh di seluruh tubuhnya. Teriakan semakin jelas terdengar, begitu menyiksa. Kakinya berubah layaknya kaki seekor hewan, dengan kuku tajam dan bulu yang panjang. Wajahnya terbakar, tergantikan dengan mata besar, penuh bulu, bibir yang tebal. Namjoon sang Pangeran Layaknya seekor Monster menyeramkan.

Istananya menggelap, tak ada satupun titik cahaya. Hawa bahkan rasanya kini mencekiknya, setelah ia merasa terbakar, kini ia merasa membeku, bahkan bulu di tubuhnya tak dapat menghalau dingin. Namjoon meraung layaknya hewan. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hidupmu akan tergantung pada mawar ini. Temukan seseorang yang akan menerimamu sebelum kelopak ini habis. Atau kan dan seluruh yang kau miliki akan lenyap selamanya."

Dan semua kembali terang. Wanita itu menghilang dari pandangan besarnya bergerak mencari seluruh manusia isi istananya. Nihil. Yang ia temukan justru beberapa barang teronggok di belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah bantal, piano, jam tua, gelas dan candlestick.

.

.

.

Satu tahun setelahnya~

Tangannya dengan keras mencambuk kuda putih yang ia tunggangi, sesekali tangannya akan menaikkan kembali tudung merahnya yang terjatuh ke pundaknya. Rasanya kudanya harus terus berpacu cepat. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, menyaksikan negaranya sudah jauh dari matanya, dapat dengan jelas ia melihat wilayah negaranya dari bukit. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, artinya sudah begitu lama ia melaju bersama kuda putihnya. Meninggalkan negara tercintanya.

Kim Seokjin kini memelankan laju kudanya saat dirasa dirinya begitu lelah, layaknya kuda yang berlari. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, memastikan ia sudah sangat jauh dari istananya. Setelah angin menyapa tubuhnya yang terbaluk jubah tebal, mengamati hutan perbukitan yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Seokjin bukanlah pengembara yang tahu jalan, bukan prajurit yang sering berperang hingga mengerti seluk beluk wilayah lain. Ia terus berada di istananya. Matanya memicing saat menemukan sebuah jalan kecil.

Matanya bergerak tak nyaman, merapatkan jubahnya saat udara semakin dingin. Bibirnya bergetar, menyaksikan bagaimana daerah yang ia masuki kini penuh dengan salju. Karena yang ia tahu, negaranya tengah berada dalam musim panas. Tak ada apapun yang ia temui, buah-buahan, sungai ataupun suara hewan.

Hutan ini begitu sunyi. Bahunya bergidik ngeri, membayangkan ia akan mati kelaparan di tempat sepi seperti ini. Seokjin memilih turun dari kuda putihnya. Merasa kasihan karena kuda kesayangannya sudah ia kuras tenaganya tanpa henti. Tangannya bergerak menarik tali pada kuda agar terus mengikutinya.

Yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kakinya dan kaki kuda yang menembus salju. Ia suka membaca buku, ia suka saat dimana ia membayangkan tentang negeri tetangga. Tapi negeri ini tak pernah terbayang olehnya, yang ia cium hanyalah aroma dingin salju dan daun yang membeku, hingga matanya membola menyaksikan bangunan istana yang terlihat begitu tua dan..

Dengan halaman bunga yang membeku. Seluruh bunga yang ada terbungkus es transparan. Tak ada matahari saat ia mengadahkan wajahnya. Murni hanya sekelabut awan yang menurunkan salju. Masih dengan menarik kudanya, ia terus berjalan mendekati halaman bunga yang bisa ia katakan menjadi bunga es.

Kepulan asap terlihat jelas saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Menyaksikan seluruh bunga terbungkus es, Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam mengamati. Tak pernah ia tahu bahwa salju dapat membekukan bunga. Tangannya naik menyentuh bunga yang berselimut es itu, dan rasanya ia meletakkan jarinya pada tempat yang salah. Darah segar keluar dari jari telunjuknya hingga membuatnya terjatuh pingsan menyentuh salju di bawahnya.

Dan teriakan suara dari balik daun yang menjalar itu terdengar, berlari segera menghampiri seseorang yang tergeletak di salju. Dengan jejak kaki yang jelas berbeda, bukan jejak hewan maupun manusia yang kini berlari.

.

.

.

Padahal udah nonton berkali-kali editan video Beauty and The Beast versi Namjin by Desteenx. kalian search ada di YT ada kok. keren banget asli. tp baru sekarang kepikiran bikin ceritanya. ini hampir mirip pilemnya ya, cuma bakal ada yang beda kok. iseng doang. ga dibaca ulang. asli. mian for TYpo

niatnya mau oneshoot eh gajadi ntar kepanjangan. bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Play ; Beauty and the Beast, Ariana Grande feat John Legend

..

.

.

Bahkan saat langit menggelap, lelaki berjubah perak itu tak membuka matanya. Matanya betah terpejam dengan tenang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, namun tetap tercetak jelas bagaimana lelaki asing itu terlihat pucat. Tangannya mulai menghangat, suhu badannya pun mulai membaik.

Meski semua sudah tampak normal, lelaki manis itu masih setia di kelilingi oleh benda-benda berbagai bentuk dan rupa. Sang jam tua tampak gelisah dengan tangan kecilnya terus menusuk-nusuk pipi lelaki yang tak kunjung bangun itu.

"Hyung, dia tak bangun. Apakah mati?" Sang Bantal berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hijau dengan ukiran daun berwarna emas itu terus menggerutu, tangannya yang terbuat dari hiasan tali-tali berwarna putih itu bahkan terus mengelus dengan penuh harap tangan yang kini menghangat itu.

"Kau sudah bertanya puluhan kali Jungkookie. Dia tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi bangun. Hooam, aku sungguh mengantuk." Cerucus sang Piano kayu yang benar-benar terlihat tak bertenaga, matanya sudah mulai layu. Membiarkan gelas emas bertengger manis di atasnya.

"Kalau mati susah menguburkannya. Dia besar, dan Namjoonie tak akan mau membantu kita." Si Gelas merebahkan tubuh jenjang nya, menyamankan posisi di atas piano.

"Kita tunggu saja. Tidurlah Hyung, jangan paksakan dirimu. Ayo tidur Jungkookie." Jimin- Sang Candlestick- menarik buntalan bantal itu untuk di dekapnya, menimbulkan decakan malas dari si Jam Tua itu yang ikut merebahkan diri di dekat dengan pria asing yang terus memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Ketika sinar matahari itu menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang tirainya terbuka lebar itu –Jimin lupa menarik tirai tadi malam – mata yang semula terpejam rapat kini mulai bergerak, kerutan di keningnya mulai tercipta. Dan erangan tubuh yang terasa pegal dan lemas itu terdengar, Seokjin mulai terduduk. Menyamankan posisinya.

Matanya mengedar khawatir saat mengenali dirinya tidaklah berada di halaman luas dengan bunga membeku. Tidak, dia berada di dalam ruangan kamar besar, mungkin lebih besar dari kamarnya. Begitu banyak lukisan-lukisan pemandangan apik tertempel di dinding. Sebuah ruangan yang memiliki desain yang begitu berbeda dari kerajaannya, terlihat begitu megah mewah dan lama(?) Meskipun memiliki benda mewah, semua terlihat begitu lama, tak terpakai, berdebu.

Sejenak ia tertegun, tidak mungkin kan ia berada dalam sebuah gudang? Ruangan ini terlalu mewah di jadikan gudang, terlihat berbagai perabotan tersusun rapi. Jadi dimana ia di culik? Sebuah pemikiran konyol memang, namun siapa yang tiba-tiba membawanya ke sebuah istana?

Bahunya terlonjak saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari sisi kirinya. Bantalnya bergerak. Apakah ia tidur bersama hewan? Dengan pelan ia mengangkat bantal, mencari sosok hewan yang mungkin menerobos ke selimut yang ia gunakan. Nihil hingga..

Ia melemparkan bantal yang tiba-tiba bergerak di tangannya. Jeritannya menggema ruangan besar itu. Matanya melotot, seakan beberapa centi lagi matanya dapat keluar. Seokjin terlonjak kaget melihat bantal itu berdiri di depannya. Dengan mata bulat dan alis melengkung lucu.

Kepalanya memiring kanan, tertegun, bukannya takut, bantal itu justru terlihat menggemaskan. Mata bulatnya terus berkedip-kedip di depannya, bahkan Seokjin memekik tertahan saat bantal itu memiringkan tubuhnya, mengikuti gaya dirinya. Menggemaskan!

"Hyung.. dia bangun.. dia bangun." Suara keras dan pekikan bahagia membuat Seokjin spontan menutup telinganya. Menganga hebat, menyaksikan bagaimana mulut itu ternyata dapat terbuka bahkan bersuara.

Bulu-bulunya meremang, melihat benda-benda di dekatnya bergerak, candlestick itu mulai berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tangannya, gelas panjang itu mendudukan diri, Seokjin bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sayu sang piano yang melihat ke arahnya. Lalu, selimutnya kembali bergerak. Matanya menyipit, gundukan itu seakan berjalan mundur. Mencari titik keluar dari selimut. _Bam_ , sebuah jam kecil muncul dengan semangatnya.

Ini aneh.

Seokjin mati?

Atau ia bermimpi?

Ia masih terdiam. Bersamaan dengan seluruh benda-benda itu juga ikut terdiam.

"Kenapa kau terus memiringkan kepalamu?" Celetukan polos kembali terdengar dari si bantal. Tubuh Seokjin kembali menegang, refleks menegakan badan. Otot wajahnya terlihat kaku.

"Jangan takut Tuan. Kami tidak menggigit." Seokjin menoleh pada candlestick yang berujar dengan tenang.

"Tidak. Kami hanya mencakar. Aoow." Si Jam memeragakan dengan tangan kecilnya yang terlihat bulat tanpa adanya kuku.

"Berhenti bermain Tae. Perkenalkan kami.. kami siapa ya?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat tak bermutu dari si gelas, ia menendang gelas dari tubuhnya, hingga melayang mengenai ranjang sisi kiri yang masih kosong.

"Maaf Tuan. Jika anda bingung, anda berada dalam kerajaan Luxa. Penasehat Min Yoongi." Sang Piano membungkukan badannya, nada-nada classic terdengar menjadi backsound dirinya mengenalkan diri.

"Jenderal Perang, Park Jimin." Sang Candlestick juga membungkukkan badan, api=api pada ujung tangan dan topinya kini menyala.

"Aku aku. Aku.. Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal tuan." Lagi-lagi bantal itu membuatnya gemas, dengan melompat-lompat kecil di antara kaki Seokjin yang masih terbungkus selimut.

"Jung Hoseok. Perdana menteri." Seokjin tanpa sadar tersenyum saat gelas emas itu berputar layaknya menari di atas ranjang.

"Panglima perang, Kim Taehyung." Seokjin mengangguk pada Jam yang membungkukkan diri, tertawa saat kaca yang menjadi penutupnya terbuka karena ia membungkuk.

Astaga kenapa menjadi sedamai ini?

"Kim Seokjin. Em, dari kerajaan Rosenight. Salam kenal." Kini Seokjin yang membungkukkan diri, dengan tangan kanan berada di dada kiri.

"Siapa kau?" Yoongi berujar lembut dengan nada penasaran.

"Ah, aku seorang Pangeran. Pangeran kedua tepatnya. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Yoongi membulatkan bibirnya, diikuti seluruh rekan-rekannya. Mengangguk takjub pada sosok yang ternyata pangeran di depan mereka.

"Kau pingsan Pangeran. Karena kedinginan. Hendak kemana?" Seokjin kembali menoleh pada candlestick. Ia menyukai suara itu, terdengar lembut dan menenangkan.

"Jangan panggil seperti itu. Seokjin saja. Yeah, entahlah. Aku hanya kabur. Maaf, tapi aku tak mengetahui negeri ini. Kenapa ada salju disini? Apa kalian mengenal kerajaanku?"

Semua mata menunduk lesu, Seokjin melihat bagaimana mereka terlihat begitu menimang beban berat, lalu saat matanya kembali bertemu pandang pada bantal yang mengenalkan namanya Jungkook, ia melihat bagaimana mata itu tergenang dengan air mata. Mata bulat yang sejak beberapa menit lalu menjadi mata kesukaannya kini berair.

"Ey kenapa Jungkook?" Jungkook beringsut maju, menyandarkan tubuh buntalannya pada dada Seokjin. Dan Seokjin menerima Jungkook dengan senang hati. Terlihat asing memang, saat dirinya mengelus punggung bantal.

"Kami di kutuk Seokjin. Kami awalnya adalah kerajaan terbesar. Dan hingga suatu hari kami mendapat balasan dari perlakuan kami. Dan nama kami hilang dari peradaban." Yoongi tak menyebutkan semua salah Namjoon. Ia juga bersalah, seharusnya ia dapat menasehati Namjoon.

"Dikutuk? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jadi mau membantu kami?" Nada Taehyung mengalun tegas, percaya diri, penuh harap. Mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Jimin Jungkook Hoseok dan Yoongi. Mereka menatap Seokjin yang berkedip dengan senyum, sebuah senyum harapan.

.

.

.

"Em hai?"

Jungkook terkikik saat Seokjin menyapa kaca yang di pegangnya. Pangeran itu terus menyapa apapun yang dilihatnya. Mengira semua benda disini bergerak layaknya manusia.

"Tidak semua benda disini hidup Seokjin." Seokjin membola lalu mengangguk canggung, Yoongi yang mengekor hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Semua alis terangkat naik menggoda, tiba-tiba berbaris lurus, dengan Hoseok di ujung, begitu kecil.

"Jalanlah ke istana bagian barat. Lihat-lihatlah semua yang ada disana."

Dengan ragu Seokjin mengikuti arahan Hoseok. Ia berjalan menuju ke tangga lebar yang berada di sisi kanannya. Dengan pelan ia menapaki satu persatu anak tangga. Istana terlalu sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan istana miliknya yang akan selalu ramai. Sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilat itu menimbulkan debuman suara yang bertabrakan dengan lantai.

Tembok-tembok ini tidak seramai ruangannya tadi yang di hiasi lukisan, tembok disini hanyalah tertempel beberapa lilin. Seokjin berharap lilin-lilin itu tidak tiba-tiba bergerak lalu mengagetkannya. Ia hanya tak mau keluarga Jimin ini menakutinya.

Matanya mengedar, setelah mendorong sebuah pintu tinggi dan lebar itu, Seokjin melihat selurus isi ruangan, sedikit gelap dan jelas sunyi. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan ke dalam satu titik cahaya yang tak terlalu bersinar terang namun dapat menarik atensinya.

Sebuah mawar merah mekar, dengan beberapa kelopak yang sudah berjatuhan, terbungkus di dalam sebuah benda kaca. Mawar itu bersinar dan ada kerlipan kerlipan berwarna emas yang mengudara. Begitu cantik. Tangannya tak sadar bergerak menyentuh dinding kaca-

"Hentikan tanganmu." Suara menggelegar dan terdengar menakutkan itu mengagetkannya. Badannya beringsut mundur. Matanya membola dengan takut melihat sosok berbadan besar dengan bulu-bulu di tubuhnya.

Menyeramkan.

Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok mengerikan, terbalut jubah berwarna hitam yang menjulur ke bawah. Bulu-bulunya panjang, kakinya menyerupai kaki hewan, dan dengan wajah yang begitu mengerikan. Ia bergetar, bergetar hebat. Keringatnya mengucur deras, bahkan sosok mengerikan itu kini berjalan mendekatinya. Ujungnya melirik-lirik, berharap ada celah untuknya kabur. Namun kakinya seakan lengket lemas, ia tak dapat bergerak.

"Pencuri. Hendak mencuri mawarku!" bentaknya, membuat Seokjin meringkuk ketakutan.

Sang monster memicing. Melihat lelaki manis itu meringkuk ketakutan menabrak dinding. "Kau lelaki yang di tolong Jungkook?" Seokjin dengan sisa rasa takutnya mengangguk ragu tanpa berani menatap monster di depannya. "Pergilah sebelum aku memakanmu. Ggwaaak." Aungan itu begitu menakutkan. Seokjin segera berlari keluar, dengan kakinya yang lemas bergetar luar biasa.

"Setidaknya aku sedang tak ingin membunuh manusia."

.

Semua terjerembab terdorong tepat setelah pintu besar itu di buka dengan kasar. Mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Seokjin, si harapan mereka itu lari ketakutan. Mereka yang notabennya benda, tak dapat berlari secepat Seokjin.

Mereka semua memekik saat tanpa di duga Seokjin terpeleset di anak tangga, berguling dengan cepat.

"Namjooooooooon!"

Dan layaknya secepat kilat, Namjoon kini telah menangkap Seokjin sebelum manusia itu terus berguling pada anak tangga. Darah mengucur deras di dahi dan lengan Seokjin. Berlari membawa Seokjin ke ruang timur, dimana awalnya Seokjin tertidur. Memanggil si Jongin yang berubah menjadi patung burung yang bisa terbang untuk membawa Jimin dan beserta pegawainya yang lain untuk mengobati Seokjin.

"Seharusnya aku tak menjadi piano! Ini berat! Tak ada yang bisa membawaku!" Yoongi meraung dramatis sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Karena ia juga ingin segera menolong Seokjin. Melihat Hoseok dan Jimin di cengkram oleh Jongin membuatnya iri.

"Jisoo, Chanyeol, Seokmin, bantu kami." Dan semua ruangan mulai ramai bergerak. Mereka datang dari luar, dimana mereka beristirahat dan bersembunyi.

Semua bergerak cepat, dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi topi itu segera membalut Seokjin dnegan bantuan Jimin dan Baekhyun yang menjadi burung pembersih.

Dan Namjoon hanya berdiri jauh dari sisi ranjang. Menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Sedikit mundur saat gerudukan Yoongi datang dengan omelan. Lalu pergi setelahnya.

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafas lelah dengan terus mengelus punggung Jungkook. Sementara Yoongi dengan sisa tenaganya memainkan musik dengan nada acak. Tak ada yang mengangkat wajah, mereka terlalu lesu. Bahkan Chanyeol tertidur di lantai.

Kini mereka begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Seokjin dan mulai tak berharap banyak. Mereka tahu ini tak akan mudah, melihat Seokjin yang ketakutan adalah hal wajar dan mereka memaklumi. Mengikhlaskan jika saja Seokjin bukanlah penolong mereka.

"Berikan dia ini. Akan cepat sembuh." Semua kepala menoleh. Melihat sang Monster Namjoon dengan semangkuk ramuan, meletakannya dengan kaku lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Dan semua pasang mata di dalam sana saling bertatap setelah Namjoon pergi, menimbulkan seulas senyuman penuh haru.

Seokjin orangnya!

Mereka begitu yakin hingga tak akan melepaskan Seokjin.

.

.

.

yah segitu doang. ga niat tbc emang. tp nnti kepanjangan :(


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu." Suara Jimin terdengar begitu penuh penyesalan, dengan mata emasnya ia memandang Seokjin yang tengah menyadarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang.

"Tak apa, mungkin aku yang salah, dan aku memang terlalu takut." Ucapnya melirih di akhir kalimat, mendesis kecil saat merasakan lengan kanannya begitu sakit. "Apakah sesakit itu Seokjin?" Jungkook menggeser badan, ikut bersandar pada kepala meja, sudut bantal itu ia gunakan untuk mengelus lengan Seokjin yang terbalut kain.

Seokjin jelas tersenyum, mendengar suara Jungkook , menjadikan sekelebat bayangan anak manis dengan pipi menggemaskan dan suara riangnya itu menari-nari di pikirannya "Em, tidak terlalu sakit," sedikit berbohong "Tapi mungkin akan membuatku sulit untuk pergi dari istana ini dan akan merepotkan kalian." Pelan, dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tak akan boleh pergi sebelum sehat sempurna Seokjin. Percayakan pada kami, panggil kami jika kau butuh sesuatu. Kurasa Jennie akan segera dat-"

"Permisi."

"Itu dia." Yoongi menggeser badan pianonya, saat pintu terbuka, dengan sebuah teko yang menari-nari dan meja yang bergerak pelan juga sebuah tiang pakaian ikut menari, ah juga burung pembersih yang kini menyanyikan seriosa.

"Hidangan hadir." Suara riang Baekhyun terus mengalun, membuat si kecil bantal itu menggoyangkan badannya, Jungkook menyukai suara Baekhyun, tapi tidak jika si Kepala Dapur itu rewel dan terus berceloteh tanpa henti. "Bagiamana keadaanmu Seokjinie?" Seokjin tersenyum, merasa nyaman dengan suasana dalam kastil ini. Mereka semua ramah hangat dan perhatian padanya. Meskipun terasa aneh karena semua adalah benda ajaib memiliki nyawa dan hanya Seokjin lah satu-satunya manusia disini.

"Aku baik, setelah kalian rawat dua hari ini Baekhyunie. Terimakasih." Baekhyun berputar, dan sekali lagi Jungkook suka dengan ekor Baekhyun yang berwarna putih menjuntai itu.

"Kalau begitu makan makananmu. Jennie, hidangkan." Tiang tinggi yang menggunakan cabang sebagai tangan itu membawa nampan berisi bubur dan beberapa buah roti dan sayuran, sementara si teko melayang menuju atas nakas, menuangkan teh panasnya.

"Terimakasih." Ia berterimakasih saat hidangan sampai pada pangkuannya.

"Nikmati makananmu, kami permisi."

Seokjin melahap pelan makanannya, dominan menggunakan tangan kiri, karena jujur, tangan kanannya masih sakit jika terangkat, sementara yang lain hanya menatap Seokjin. Yoongi mulai bergerak menuju jendela besar dengan gorden transparan yang berteberangan, setelah ia berpandangan lama dengan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Ada semangkuk ramuan, ramuan yang selalu ada selama Seokjin terjatuh kemarin. Ramuan yang hanya dapat di buat oleh Namjoon. Dan ia begitu yakin, Pangerannya itu begitu peduli atau merasa bersalah pada Seokjin. Jadi ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana mereka akan memiliki waktu, menghilangkan kesalahpahaman yang ada, dan yang terpenting, ia berharap Seokjin akan bisa melepas kutukannya.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan." Lirihnya seraya menunduk. Tak ada yang dapat ia kerjakan selama empat hari ini, sebenarnya ia sudah merasa baikan, bahkan ia sudah bisa berjalan, ia sungguh merasakan perubahan drastis dalam tubuhnya setelah meminum semangkuk ramuan. Seharusnya ia akan berterimakasih pada tabib yang membuatkannya.

Terlalu bosan dan terlalu takut untuk berkeliaran di sekitar kastil, karena ia masih sedikit takut dengan kehadiran monster yang membuatnya lari terbirit-birit lalu terjatuh. Seokjin mencoba bangkit, menatap dunia luar lewat kaca jendela kamarnya. Masih sama. Seluruh halaman putih oleh salju, dan bunga-bunga itu masih sama, terbungkus oleh es. Seokjin jadi membayangkan, bagaimana indahnya istana ini saat musim semi nanti? Akankah seluruh istana di penuhi bunga-bunga? Akankah para pekerja akan menari dan menyanyi nanti di halaman sana? Ia begitu penasaran. Istana ini tak ada dalam buku manapun, tak pernah ada yang menceritakan sesuatu padanya tentang ini. Istana seindah ini, tersembunyi apik dari dunia sana, karena sebuah kutukan.

Kutukan.

Seokjin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang hangat itu menerima kutukan mereka. Mereka terlalu baik. Namun Hoseok menceritakan bagaimana sosok Pangeran yang begitu di takuti itu terlalu angkuh pada kuasanya dan semua terjadi. Ia tak tahu lebih tepatnya, dan iapun tak tahu bagaimana cara membantu mereka.

Yoongi meminta bantuannya, meminta Seokjin agar ia bisa menghancurkan kutukan itu. Tapi ia tak memberi tahu yang harus Seokjin lakukan. Seokjin merasa ia berhutang budi begitu banyak pada seluruh penghuni istana, maka ia ingin melepas kutukan mereka, namun nihil. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Sedang apa?"

Seokjin terlonjak kaget, berputar dengan pelan dan menemukan Jimin menggantung di pintu kamar. Iapun tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Sendirian Jimin?"

"Ya. Yoongi tidur, Hoseok dan Jungkook tengah bermain dan Taehyung, entahlah kemana jam jelek itu." Seokjin terkekeh, memutar kembali badannya untuk kembali memandangi halaman.

"Aku menyukai halaman istana ini."

"Itu memang indah. Yoongi dan Jungkook yang merancangnya."

"Yoongi kekasihmu?" Ah kalau saja Jimin dalam wujud manusia, sudah di pastikan wajah Jimin memerah.

"Ya."

"Kalian seperti pasangan yang serasi, terlepas dari bentuk kalian yang sangat berbeda." Seokjin terkekeh. "Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana panggilan cinta kalian."

"Kami tidak begitu." Jimin tertawa. "Yoongi orang yang dingin. Bahkan dulu ia tak menyukaiku saat aku datang di depan Pangeran dengan membawa tubuh mayat prajurit seberang." "Yoongi benci pembunuhan. Terlepas dari sifat dingin dan bar-barnya, dia orang yang damai Seokjin."

Luar biasa, Seokjin benar-benar dapat mendengar ketulusan Jimin dan cinta Jimin terhadap Yoongi. Ia lagi-lagi membayangkan, bagaimana nanti sosok yang akan mencintainya. Akankah seperti Jimin?

"Kurasa kau harus jalan-jalan. Terlalu lama berada di kamar akan membuatmu menua dua kali lipat."

Seokjin terkekeh.

"Aku takut." Jimin mengerti. Mengetukkan tangan kerasnya pada kaca jendela. "Tak akan ada apa-apa. Perpustakaan tempat yang sunyi, mungkin kau akan suka. Kurasa kau menyukai buku." Bola mata Seojin bersinar cerah setelah mendengar kata perpustakaan, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangguk. "Kuantar."

.

.

Ia tak menyangka, perpustakaan ini dua kali lipat lebih besar dari perpustakaan istanya. Banyak buku yang tak dimiliki oleh istanya. Dan itu membuat semangatnya bertambah, Jimin meninggalkan, harus menghentikan aksi Hoseok dan Jungkook, mereka memporak porandakan ruangan tengah. Ia tertarik pada sebuah buku legenda-legenda para dewi yang ia sukai. Ia juga menyukai puisi. Semua jenis buku ia sukai. Berdiam diri di istana miliknya, Seokjin hanyalah berteman dengan perpustakaannya.

 **Hearing a Nightingale**

 **Since I left the imperial palace like a resentful bird,**

 **I habve dragged my lonely shadow among blue mountains.**

 **I beg for sleep night after night, but sleep won't come;**

 **"** **year after year passes in grief, but the grief doesn't end."** Seokjin menoleh kaget, dua hal yang membuatnya kaget, seseorang yang tahu buku yang tengah ia baca dan suara besar dan berat yang tiba-tiba.

" **Singing stopped, the moon is pale over the peaks at dawn;"**

Seokjin diam sejenak menatap.

 **"** **blood streamed, fallen petals are red in the spring valley."** Ucapnya berbarengan dengan Monster-Pangeran di depannya yang menjaga jarak darinya.

"Kau tahu." Seokjin tersenyum, sungguh melupakan rasa takut yang beberapa waktu lalu ia rasakan hanya saat mengingat Monster itu. Ia begitu terkagum, tak semua orang suka membaca buku atau menghafalnya, dan Monster itu bukan seperti menghafal, itu sudah di luar kepala, layaknya sebuah kalimat yang sering ia ucapkan.

"Aku membaca beberapa kali puisi Suara Burung Bulbul" suaranya terdengar canggung dan putus. Mereka diam sejenak, Seokjin kembali mengangkat bukunya, membaca selanjutnya "Maafkan aku." Mendengar itu, Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, kuterima. Tapi aku bukan pencuri."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya terlalu takut." Kening Seokjin mengernyit.

"Aku terlalu takut jika kau meruntuhkan kembali kelopak mawarku. Itu hidupku."

"Oh maafkan aku." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Menunduk dengan meremat buku.

"Ya. Maaf untuk lukamu."

"Sudah mendingan." Mereka kembali terdiam, bahkan suana menjadi begitu canggung. Setelah berdehem, Seokjin menutup bukunya, menaruhnya lagi ke dalam rak, mendongak mencari buku apalagi yang ingin ia baca.

"Suka buku?" Namjoon masih bertanya dari tempatnya berdiri, tak berniat mendekati Seokjin. Ia tahu, pasti pria itu masih takut padanya. Maka ia lebih memilih menjaga jarak.

"Ya." Tangannya menggapai "Perpustakaanmu lebih besar dari milikku." Ia terus menjinjit, hendak menggapai buku romansa yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon melangkah mendekat, berada di belakang Seokjin lalu dengan mudahnya mengambil buku yang Seokjin inginkan. Dan Seokjin sukses di buat terdiam, menahan nafas saat Monster itu berada di balik punggungnya. "Ah maafkan aku. Ini." Namjoon segera menjauh setelah menyerahkan buku, tak ingin Seokjin lebih takut padanya.

Seokjin terdiam memandang buku, di detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum "Tak apa Pangeran. Jadi mau menemaniku membaca? Kurasa kau memiliki sejuta buku dalam otakmu."

Untuk sesaat jantung Namjoon berhenti berdetak rasanya, wajahnya kaku memandang bagaimana Seokjin tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu saat Seokjin memiringkan kepala ia baru tersadar dan tersenyum. "Namjoon. Panggil aku Namjoon."

Semua berjalan begitu saja.

Seokjin akan tertawa melihat bagaimana Namjoon menjatuhkan begitu banyak barang, atau saat Namjoon tertimpuk puluhan buku dari rak paling atas. Namjoon begitu ceroboh. Lalu saat Namjoon hendak duduk di kursi, kursi itu patah, ia kembali tertawa keras, mengabaikan Namjoon yang menggosok punggung dengan malu.

Dan Seokjin akan menganga hebat ketika Namjoon akan bercerita tentang semua buku yang Seokjin tanyakan. Namjoon tahu semua buku dalam perpustakaannya. Dan itu sangat menakjubkan. Seokjin merasakan menemukan sosok yang dapat berbagi dengannya. Tak pernah ia menemukan seseorang dapat dengan nyamannya mengutarakan pendapat dengan kalimat setegas dan selugas Namjoon.

.

.

"Kau menyukai bunga?" Seokjin mengangguk, kembali berjalan menimbulkan bunyi sepatu yang terpendam salju.

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga. Dan bungamu sungguh indah Namjoonie." Namjoon akan selalu tersenyum saat Seokjin memanggilnya _Namjoonie_ , terkesan menggemaskan. "Aku tak menyangka Pangeran tegas sepertimu akan membiarkan Yoongi dan Jungkook menghias bunga sebanyak ini." Namjoon terdiam, terlalu bingung apa yang harus ia jawab. Tak ada alasan khusus bagi dirinya untuk melarang Jungkook. Selama anak itu tidak menyusahkannya, ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi Jungkook dan mereka semua." Ucap Seokjin, tangannya menyentuh es yang melapisi mawar kuning di depannya. Dengan berjongkok, Seokjin menyingkirkan salju yang jatuh ke pahanya lalu mengeratkan mantel merahnya.

Mendengar itu Namjoon terus terdiam. Ia tak pernah mengatakan sayang kepada siapapun, termasuk pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sekelebat bayangan Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Yoongi terlintas, mereka selalu ada untuknya. Mereka penuh mendukungnya. Dan Namjoon selalu merasa nyaman bersama mereka. Itukah yang dinamakan sayang?

"e-em se-pertinya." Seokjin bangkit dari posisinya. Memandang Namjoon dengan diam, membuat Namjoon terbingung.

"Perang salju !" teriaknya setelah melempar bola salju yang tadi ia buat ke muka Namjoon lalu berlari kencang menjauh. Namjoon mematung untuk sesaat, lalu seringan muncul, mengambil saju lalu berlari mengejar Seokjin yang tertawa keras menyadari Namjoon mengejarnya.

"Kena kau Seokjin." Teriaknya dengan tawa mengejar Seokjin. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, tanpa ada jarak. Dan Seokjin akan kembali menyerang Namjoon dengan terus melempar bola-bola salju buatannya, pun Namjoon tak mau kalah ya walau dia harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak membuat bola salju sebesar mungkin.

"Aku ikuuut." Si candlelistick langsung membungkam mulut bantal yang hendak berlari menyusul Namjoon. Sementara si Jam dengan tangan kecilnya menahan Jungkook yang meronta ingin berlari. Meski jelas-jelas Taehyung kesusahan karena jujur, badannya saat ini lebih kecil dari Jungkook. Menyebalkan memang buntalan bantal itu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Kook. Kau bisa mengganggu mereka." Bisik Hoseok pelan.

"Tapi mereka sedang bermain bola salju. Aku mau." Sang piano menghela nafas lelah. Jungkook tetaplah anak kecil polos yang tak tahu sebuah strategi. Mereka sedang bersembunyi, tepatnya di semak rambatan daun mawar yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari Seokjin saat bercakap dengan Namjoon. Mereka dapat dengan jelas menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan Yoongi sama sekali tak bisa melunturkan senyumnya. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Jungkookie. Kutukan kita akan lenyap." Ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

"Rajamu tak mencarimu?" Namjon langsung memakan setengah buah apel, mengunyahnya dengan keras.

"Pasti mencariku. Dan mungkin memang aku harus segera pulang sebelum Junmyeon marah." Seokjin berujar pelan, memutar apelnya tanpa berniat menggigit barang seinchi pun. Namjoon memandangnya dengan diam lalu melahap sisa apelnya dalam satu kali kunyahan.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" Terdengar begitu hati-hati saat Namjoon mengatakannya. Ini sudah seminggu lebih semenjak Seokjin sembuh, dia merasa amat sangat nyaman di samping pemuda yang manis dan suka tersenyum itu. Bahkan beberapa hari Namjoon tak bisa tidur, memikirkan bagaimana tiba-tiba Seokjin menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya berdansa dengan Yoongi yang memainkan piano. Mereka tertawa bersama, bahkan Jungkookpun ikut menari bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok, sementara Jimin bertengger manis di atas piano, menyanyikan sebuah lagu dansa.

"Em, mencari kehidupan sementara?" Justru Seokjin membuatnya bingung dengan menjawab penuh tanda tanya. "Kehidupan sementara?" Seokjin mengangguk, lalu menengadah memandang langit yang gelap.

"Em. Aku ingin mencari diriku untuk diriku sehari saja."

"Aku tak mengerti." Namjoon menggelengkan kepala, membuat bulu-bulu panjangnya bergerak. Sementara Seokjin terkekeh. "Aku ingin menjadi diriku Namjoon. Selama ini aku merasa aku bukanlah diriku. Terkekang di dalam istana, mengikuti aturan Junmyeon, mengikuti aturan istana yang begitu, mengikuti.." Namjoon terus terdiam, menanti Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun sekian lama Seokjin tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah menemukan jati diri sekarang?" Namjoon memecah keheningan, suaranya besar terdengar menggema di ruangan.

Seokjin tersenyum mengangguk. "Sudah. Aku merasakan menjadi diriku. Bahkan tidak hanya sehari. Dan aku merasakan bagaiamana bahagianya memiliki teman."

"Aku ikut bahagia." Si Monster kembali mengambil apel kelimanya. Sementara Seokjin bahkan tidak menggigit miliknya. "Kau.." Namjoon merasa kesulitan mencari kalimat untuk ia utarakan, namun ia kepalang penuh penasaran "Kau akan pulang?" _Aku mohon katakan tidak._ Ucap hatinya tanpa sadar.

Seokjin tak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Namjoon sejenak. "Ya Namjoon. Aku harus pulang. Aku harus-" Namjoon memiringkan kepala

"Menikah."

Oh. Namjoon beku seketika. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya, membuatnya ingin menjerit sakit. "Aku akan menikah Namjoon. Setelah ini. Itulah alasanku pergi dari istana. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sesaat sebelum aku terikat."

Namjoon hanya diam. Sungguh. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun bibirnya terasa hilang dari wajahnya. Maka ia hanya dapat memandangi Seokjin dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan, baik oleh dirinya ataupun oleh Seokjin. "Besok aku akan pulang. Terimakasih untuk semuanya Namjoon. Aku tak akan melupakan ini." Seokjin tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu cantik begitu manis. Senyum terindah yang pernah Seokjin berikan, senyum terindah yang pernah Namjoon lihat terukir di wajah Seokjin.

"Y-ya. K-kau akan meni-kah. Se-selamat Seokjin." Seokjin tersenyum mengangguk. "Dia begitu beruntung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar melepasnya?" Hoseok bertanya pelan di balik punggung Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk lemah. "Dia punya kehidupan tersendiri. Dia layak bahagia dengan yang ia cintai." Namjoon masih memandang Seokjin dari jauh. Melihat Seokjin memeluk Jungkook dengan senyum, ia tahu, Seokjin lebih bahagia pulang. Tempatnya bukan disini. Bukan bersama monster sepertinya.

Ia, Namjoon menyadarinya. Ia jatuh, ia jatuh pada pesona Seokjin. Ia jatuh pada apapun yang Seokjin lakukan. Ia menyukai senyum Seokjin, ia menyukai saat Seokjin tertawa, ia menyukai saat Seokjin dengan serius membaca buku, ia menyukai saat Seokjin bertanya banyak padanya. Ia, menyukai Seokjin.

"Kau maksudnya?"

"Apanya?"

"Orang yang Seokjin cinta."

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini Hoseok. Aku tahu, ia mencintai calon suaminya, aku melihatnya tersenyum manis waktu mengatakannya."

"Dia tidak mengatakan ia mencintai calon suaminya."

"Semua tersirat Hoseok. Tak selalu cinta dapat kau tahu dari pernyataan. Cinta dapat kau lihat tergambar jelas di tubuh seseorang." Hoseok mendengus.

"Seperti kau."

"Aku? Tidak."

"Terserahlah. Yang jelas harapan kita hilang sudah. Aku akan menjadi gelas selamanya. Seokjin sudah benar-benar pergi." Gerutunya seraya berbalik menjauh dari Namjoon yang kini menunduk. Tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

 _Aku kalah._

.

.

.

Seokjin benar-benar lenyap dari matanya, dari istananya dan dari kehidupannya. Mungkin memang ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Ia harus berada dalam kehidupan normalnya seperti sedia kala – hidup dengan kutukannya – ya begitulah. Ia akan terus merenung di depan kelopak mawarnya yang hanya tertinggal dua, menunggu dirinya menjadi monster selamanya. Hidup sendirian, terasing lalu mati dengan perlahan.

"Pangeran." Namjoon segera menoleh, melihat geli bagaimana bantal berwarna hijau itu berjalan dengan lesu. "Ada apa Jungkookie?" Berkat Seokjin, ia menjadi begitu dekat dengan Jungkook. Mereka sering bermain bertiga, _yeah_ tak dapat dikatakan hanya bertiga, karena pasti Hoseok dan Taehyung akan mengganggu mereka.

"Taehyung mengganggu tidurku." Namjoon mengusap bulu lengannya yang terkena remukan dari kastil sebelah yang sempat roboh karena pagi tadi kelopak mawarnya kembali layu dan jatuh. "Kemarilah. Tidur di pangkuanku, setelah itu kita hukum Taehyung." Dengan enteng Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook, membaringkannya pada paha besarnya. Hangat. Namjoon penuh bulu, dan itu sangat hangat.

Begitu banyak yang Namjoon pikirkan saat Jungkook terlelap dalam pangkuannya. Masa depan Jungkook, masa depan Yoongi dan Jimin dan masa depan kerajaannya. Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk terus seperti ini. Jungkook layak meneruskan kerajaan ini. Bukan menjadi benda seperti ini. Lama ia berpikir, suara pecahan kaca membuatnya terlonjak, Jungkook masih betah dalam tidurnya. Dengan membawa Jungkook dalam pelukannya, Namjoon mencari ke asal suara. Jendelanya terkena lembaran obor. Dan saat ia melongok ke bawah..

 **Booomm.** Begitu banyak manusia disana. Berteriak kasar, memporak porandakan halamannya.

"Keluar kau monster busuk!"

"Rusakan semuanya!"

"Dobrak pintunya!"

Mata besar Namjoon membola, membalikkan badan saat Yoongi berteriak memanggilnya "Namjoon kita di serang!" Jungkook bergerak dalam dekapannya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Tidak tahu! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu panik.

"Jennie dan Mark tengah mencoba menahan pintu utama. Sebaiknya kita menyerang balik. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menyelamatkan istana kita." Taehyung datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Jungkookie kali ini, mau melawan orang jahat bersama?" Jungkook segera melompat dari dekapan Namjoon, berlari menyusul Taehyung.

"Serahkan pada kami Namjoon."

Namjoon kembali melihat ke luar istana. Mereka mencoba membakar apapun yang ada, meski sulit karena tanah tertutupi salju. Ia terus terdiam, hanya bisa menatap, terlalu bingung bagaimana manusia bisa tahu keberadaannya, dan apa masalah mereka dengannya.

"Doobbrraaak!"

Namjoon menggeram marah saat mereka berhasil memasuki istana. Maka ia segera melompat turun.

.

"Rasakan ini." Kai, si Teko kini tengah menggantung bak akrobat pada gantungan lilin di atas. Menyiram para manusia itu dengan air panas yang mengalir dari dalam tekonya. "Yuhu, melepuh. Indahnya." Ia bagaikan menari di udara.

"Taehyung Hyung cepat." Jungkook naik ke atas bahu seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan lemak perut menggunung, ia bertugas menutup mata si manusia lemak itu lalu Taehyung menusuk perut pria itu dengan pedang kecil andalannya. "Ganti pemain Kook." Pria yang tadi telah ambruk karena kelelahan. Sungguh.

"Mati kau." Baekhyun mengayunkan wajan dengan ekor cantiknya. Memukul siapa saja yang lewat dengan pantat wajan. Tenaganya tidak main-main, sementara Hoseok dengan lincah menerbangkan piring-piring kecil hingga pecah mengenai kepala para manusia. "Yiiha, ini lebih menyenangkan."

"Aduh aduh, tolong aku." Yoongi mengaduh saat beberapa wanita tua memukulnya, Yoongi yang sedari mendepak orang kini justru tengah menjadi santapan para wanita tua. Bahkan beberapa suduhnya patah. "Yooongi." Jimin yang tengah memukul pria bertopi hijau itu segera melaju cepat menyelamatkan Yoongi, namun kakinya tersandung oleh sepatu pria kurus tinggi yang kini menatapnya angkuh.

Mereka kewalahan.

.

"Berhenti!" Namjoon meraung keras hingga dinding istana bergetar.

"A-ah, di-dia Monsternya. Monsternya sungguhan." Teriak seseorang dengan pakaian Jenderal.

"Jadi kau yang sudah menculik adikku dan mencuci otaknya?" Junmyeon telak meludah di depan Namjoon.

"Namjoon. Namjoon pergi." Namjoon membola, menemukan Seokjin terikat dan berantakan di belakang lelaki yang meludahinya. Emosinya memuncak tinggi, tangannya mengepal keras. "Kumohon pergi Namjoon. Atau kau akan mati."

"Diam Seokjin. Ini juga salahmu. Kau membatalkan pernikahan dengan Ken hanya demi Monster ini. Setelah ini, kau yang ku hukum." Junmyeon menarik kasar pedangnya, mengacungkannya tepat di wajah Namjoon. "Ku bunuh kau!"

"Jika kau sakiti Seokjin. Kau yang mati. Rrgghhhah." Namjoon menubruk kencang Junmyeon, tak ada senjata apapun yang akan membantunya. Hingga lengan kirinya tersayat, ia terus berusaha melawan Junmyeon.

Beberapa orang datang membantu Junmyeon, menendang Namjoon dari belakang. Sedikit orang yang berani maju, karena Namjoon terlihat begitu mengerikan. "Monster sialan." Junmyeon terbatuk setelah dadanya di tendang Namjoon hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Geramnya, lalu mencoba bangkit.

Mereka kembali bertarung, kini Namjoon menarik paksa obor yang berada di tangan prajurit dan menjadikan benda itu senjatanya menghalau serangan dari Junmyeon. Mereka terus bertarung hingga menjauh dari istana. Tidak mudah melawan Junmyeon, Pangeran itu terlalu pandai dalam senjata. "Serang dia sekarang!" Suara Junmyeon mengalun kencang.

"Tidak Namjooooon." Seokjin segera berlari saat melihat Minseok menarik anak panahnya. Berlari menuju ke arah anak panah melesat. Dan sssaaattt. "Nam-" Namjoon segera berbalik saat mendengar suara Seokjin di belakangnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, jantungnya kembali seakan berhenti berdetak. Seokjin jatuh tersungkur, dengan panah menancap di punggungnya. "Seokjiin!" teriaknya, berbalik untuk menendang Junmyeon keras penuh emosi hingga Junmyeon melayang jatuh ke jurang. Setelahnya ia berlari "Seokjin bertahanlah."

 **Uhuk.**

Seokjin terbatuk, begitu banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya memanas melihat bagaimana tangan Seokjin bergetar dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang melotot menahan sakit "Seokjin kumohon." Lirihnya, ia tak dapat menahan air mata. Air matanya jatuh menetes ke pipi Seokjin.

"Ti-dak nam-joon." Namjoon menggeleng hebat. "Ma-a-"

"Jangan berbicara kumohon. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Baru kali ini rasanya Namjoon ingin mati. Menggantikan Seokjin yang kesakitan.

"Ti-dak Namj-oon." **Hkk,** darah kembali keluar dari mulut Seokjin. "A-aku mencin-ta-imu." Saat mata Seokjin hendak tertutup, Namjoon segera mengecup bibir penuh darah itu, air matanya mengalir deras, membahasi kelopak mata Seokjin yang terpejam.

"RRRRRgggghHHhhtt." Erangan itu terdengar, menghentikan segala aktivitas apapun yang terjadi. Dengan bibir dan bulu yang penuh darah itu, Namjoon terus meraung saat melihat Seokjin sama sekali tak bernafas.

Ia menangis, meraung, menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Jimin yang berhasil menyelamatkan Yoongi segera berlari ke asal suara, disusul Hoseok , Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

Dan sebuah pemandangan yang paling mereka benci terlihat.

Seokjin, seorang pria manis, ramah dan baik itu tergeletak penuh darah dengan Namjoon yang meraung. Dan mereka pun tak dapat menahan air mata, menyadari Seokjin benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

"Kau menemukannya Namjoon." Sebuah cahaya muncul tepat di atas tubuh Seokjin. Jimin segera menutup mata, diikuti yang lain karena cahaya itu begitu silau.

"K-kau?" Namjoon terbata saat melihat wanita itu melayang, wanita yang ia usir, wanita yang mengutuknya.

"Tidak. Seokjinku telah pergi, aku gagal." Ia menunduk kembali memandang Seokjin dengan derai air mata.

Wanita anggun yang kini turun menyentuh tanah itu tersenyum lembut."Setidaknya kau menemukan orang yang tulus mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintainya." Tegasnya.

"Aku tau." Lalu wanita itu berjalan perlahan, berjongkok tepat di samping Seokjin. Tangannya yang bercahaya bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Seokjin lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Seokjin. Hoseok hanya menatap dengan rasa campur aduk dan dada yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku, melepas kutukanmu Kim Namjoon. Dia Kim Seokjin, seseorang yang mencintaimu. Maka dengan kuasaku, berbahagialah kalian."

Namjoon melepas genggamannya pada tangan Seokjin saat ia justru melayang berputar. Dan Seokjin pun ikut melayang dengan cahaya terang melingkupinya. Mereka berdua berputar berlawanan arah.

Hingga seluruh istana kini bercahaya. Begitu terang layaknya menantang langit malam.

Dan saat Namjoon kembali menapaki tanah, ia sudah dalam wujud manusianya. Dengan jubah hitam dan rambut hitam tanpa poni. Namjoon menatap sekitar, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook juga kini berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Maka ia segera berlari memeluk mereka. Mencium Jungkook dengan gemas. Dan Namjoon merasakan air matanya kembali menetes saat mengingat Seokjin.

"Berbahagialah Namjoon. Seokjin juga pasti bahagia." Itu yang Yoongi ucapkan saat keenam lelaki itu berpelukan dalam sebuah lingkaran.

"Namjoon?"

Suara lembut itu mengalun. Semua mata mengarah pada Seokjin yang kini berdiri dengan tangan terpaut dan senyum yang selalu Namjoon rindukan. "Seokjin?"

"Ya. Ini aku."

Dan setik selanjutnya Namjoon menerjang Seokjin dengan pelukan eratnya. Membuat Seokjin terasa sulit bernafas namun ia tak mau melepas pelukan Namjoon. Namjoon masih hangat tanpa bulu, dan yang jelas Namjoon terlalu tampan tanpa bulu.

"Kau hidup Seokjin." Isaknya.

"Aku hidup Namjoon."

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya cepat melepas pelukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Seokjin tersenyum amat sangat manis, dan tak ada alasan untuk Namjoon tidak mencium bibir ranum tersebut. Mereka berciuman, amat sangat lama. Menumpahkan seluruh rasa rindu dan cinta mereka.

"Khm. Khm. Kurasa disini masih ada anak di bawah umur." Jimin berjalan mendekat dengan Jungkook dalam dekapannya dengan menutup mata namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Ma-maaf." Seokjin segera melepas pautannya, menunduk menahan malu.

"Mengganggu." Gerutu Namjoon.

"Boleh lanjutkan, setelah Jungkook tidur." Goda Hoseok.

"Jungkook?" Seokjin terpekik gemas melihat Jungkook dalam wujud manusianya "Astaga Jungkookie." Ia segera merebut Jungkook dari Jimin, menggendongnya, mengecupnya lalu mengajak Jungkook berputar. "Ahahaha, Seokjin geli."

Seokjin menghentikan aksinya, beralih menyalamin Jimin dan yang lain. Memeluk Yoongi erat. Lalu kembali menggendong Jungkook.

"Kita kembali."

"Iya Yoongi. Kita kembali. Para prajurit Junmyeon sudah kabur. Kita harus menghidupkan kembali Luxa. Dan aku akan menjadi Raja yang lebih baik untuk kalian. Jadi aku Kim Namjoon, Pangeran Luxa, mengharap kalian kembali menjadi keluargaku, menuntunku, menasehatiku dan menjadikanku Pangeran yang lebih."

Mereka menggenang air mata, mengangguk tegas lalu berjalan menuju istana dan saling menyapa seluruh penghuni istana yang kini kembali hidup seperti semula.

,\\.

.

.

Astaga, jelek bgt astaga, niat mau hapus cerita atau ga tek lanjutin, tapi astatang, ga enak ke kalian. Jadilah cerita amburadul begini. Jadi ku hanya mengambil inti-intinya saja.

Dan terimakasih udh mau review~ maaf ya jadi jelek gini. Tek berusaha lagi nulis lebih baik.

Terimakaasih. Gomawo. Anyeong. Baibai.


End file.
